


Emile is NOT Okay

by TheSerpentGamer



Series: Non Tickle Fics [17]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Steven Universe References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23491084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSerpentGamer/pseuds/TheSerpentGamer
Summary: Lamp/Calm + EmileSummary: Steven Universe ended and Emile is NOT okay, Logan struggles to figure out how to comfort him, the others know what to do thohey im not okay
Series: Non Tickle Fics [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534802
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	Emile is NOT Okay

Logan had been standing in the same spot for 10 minutes.

He didn’t know what to do. He wasn’t equipped for this!

He heard another loud wail and sob followed by someone blowing their nose.

Logan sighed and knocked on the door.

“Uh... Emile? Are you... oka-”

“I CAN’T BELIEVE IT’S OVER!”

Logan groaned. “It’s a fictional story. All stories have to end.”

“WHAT AM I GONNA DO WITHOUT STEVEN UNIVERSE?!”

Logan slowly opened the door.

Emile was in the dark holding his cookie cat plush eating a pint of strawberry ice cream.

Logan sighed and flicked on the light. “Emile, this isn’t healthy. You’re a therapist! You should know indulgence in the dark only worsens your mood.”

Emile whined and hugged his plush tighter. 

“I EXIST because of Steven Universe, it’s what inspired Thomas to make my character!” Emile continued to cry before shoveling in another scoop of ice cream.

“That is... sentimental. Uh- there, there.” Logan tried. It didn’t seem to help.

“Well, distractions could help. How about we watch another show you like. You said you liked that- uh, Star versus the-”

“THAT’S OVER TOO!” Emile wailed and buried his face in his cookie cat plush.

Logan was out of ideas. “Uh... goodbye.” Logan dismissed himself, feeling awkward and helpless. He wandered to the kitchen looking for Patton. He was better with the whole comfort thing.

“Patton? Emile is-” Logan stopped as he saw the main room.

Roman, Patton, and Virgil were all setting up some movie night set up. There were at least ten large blankets, pillows of various sizes and softness, bowls of less than healthy snacks on the coffee table, and Patton’s personal collection of stuffed animals.

It was a mess, but it looked comfortable.

“Hey, Lo!” Patton greeted as he smoothed out a couple of the blankets.

“What’s this?” He asked, tilting his head in a puzzled fashion.

“Steven Universe Future aired it’s last episode. So our dear friend is going through what I hath deemed “The fandom finale.”“ Roman explained.

“We’ve all been there. A favorite cartoon ends and you’re left feeling bad.” Patton explained. “You should’ve seen me when Wander Over Yonder ended.”

“Indeed. And Star Versus the Forces of Evil’s finale was heart wrenching.” Roman bowed his head.

Logan turned to Virgil. “And you-”

“My Chemical Romance.” Virgil answered.

“Yeah he cried for HOURS.” Roman teased.

“Shut it, Princey. Point is we get it. Go grab our emotional Emile for a good ol’ fashioned binge.” Virgil stretched and snapped on his onesie. Patton and Roman smiled and followed, snapping to change into their onesies.

Logan gave a soft smile. He may not understand emotions, but it was comforting the others understood it and were willing to put effort into figuratively ‘lifting spirits’.

The logical aspect nodded and went to get Emile.

The scene was just about as pitiful as before when Logan entered. 

“Emile?” Logan spoke in between cries and whines.

“Yeah?” Emile answered with his mouth full of ice cream. 

“Please come with me, the others have attempted something to help you feel better in the living room.”

Emile whined but obeyed. Clutching his cookie cat plush, he joined Logan on the walk back to the main room.

The other three smile when they saw Emile, though he looked less than okay.

“Hey, Emile.” Patton greeted. “We know how it feels when something you love ends. So how about we rewatch the entire series, start to end? All together. We can appreciate all the foreshadowing and stuff you talk about, and anything you’d like. We even have some nice snacks set out.”

Emile smiled, still teary eyed and nodded emphatically before snapping on his pink lion onesie.

Logan was about to excuse himself before the four now looked at him expectantly.

“Come now, wonder nerd, join us!” Roman called.

Logan was about to reject until

“We’ll be talking about foreshadowing and themes, I know you like analyzing stories.” Virgil gave him an expectant smirk and patted the seat beside him.

Logan caved and gave a relenting smile.

“If it’ll help Emile feel better.”

The four cheered and Logan begrudgingly snapped on his own unicorn onesie before joining the others in their massive blanket and pillow pile.

It was a mess, but comfortable, and Emile already seemed to be doing better.


End file.
